como decirte que te amo
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: versión corregida y aumentada. una carta que shaolan escribió antes de marcharse a hong kong llega a manos de la dueña de su corazón, epílogo arriba! al fin actualizado!
1. como decirte que te amo

**COMO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO**

Por ziann-schezard

Kinomoto Sakura:

Realmente no se como es que estoy escribiendo esta carta, nunca he sido bueno para expresar lo que siento, digamos que soy un lobo solitario, necesito aprender a ser un poco más... efusivo, por así decirlo. Aunque debo confesar que durante mi estancia en Japón las cosas empezaron a cambiar, la mayoría te lo debo a ti: GRACIAS.

Me enseñaste a preocuparme por los demás, no sólo a ver por mi bienestar, era tan egoísta. Era. Ahora sé compartir

Aun me sigo preguntando porque continuo escribiendo esto, conociéndome no creo poder atreverme a entregártelo en tus propias manos. Tus manos, esas mismas manos con las que sellaste todas las cartas Clow para después transformarlas y convertirte en su nueva dueña, cambiando su nombre a 'Cartas Sakura'. En verdad te lo mereces, luchaste tanto, pusiste tu corazón en esa empresa y lo lograste, triunfaste. Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad (o el valor) de felicitarte, por eso aprovecho la situación: ¡FELICIDADES!

Debo confesar que la primera vez que te vi pensé que no llegarías lejos, que te rendirías ante la primer gran dificultad, ¿como era posible que una niña común le ganara a uno de los descendientes del gran Mago Clow? Por algo Kerberos te eligió como Card Captor, tuvo fe en ti y no se equivocó, pudo ver esa estrella que llevas dentro que mi orgullo impedía descubrir. Ahora tengo la seguridad de que aun sin mi ayuda hubieras hecho grandes cosas, eres fuerte y posees una voluntad inquebrantable, virtudes que admiro de ti

Quiero que sepas que lo que te dije aquella noche, a las afueras del Templo es la verdad, así es como lo siento y no podía seguir ocultándome. Me tomó tanto tiempo decidirme, estaba hecho un caos y es aquí donde Daidouji tiene una gran intervención, siempre me ayudó y me dio ánimos.

También me tomó tiempo el darme cuenta de que esos sentimientos existían y si me permites quisiera explicarte como fue que pasó.

Al principio de esta aventura no eras más que una chica compitiendo contra mi, lo único que me importaba era obtener las cartas para así demostrar que era un digno heredero del Clan Lee y, sobre todo, volverme más fuerte, pero tu... me trataste con una amabilidad, no la merecía. Fui grosero contigo, discúlpame. Además no sólo te consideraba mi rival como Card Captor, sino que llegué a pensar que también competíamos por una persona. Si, ESA persona. Sin embargo, la noche, en que atrapamos a 'Regreso', mis sentimientos comenzaron a enredarse. Nadie me había abrazado de esa manera, ni siquiera mi madre o hermanas, tampoco Mei Ling. El sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello fue una sensación indescriptible, tan abrumadora que me desmayé. A partir de ese día te empezaría a ver con otros ojos, empezabas a importarme demasiado, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo.

Para mi desgracia, o fortuna, tú eres distraída y no te diste cuenta todas las veces que me sonrojaba al verte, y ni que decir con tenerte cerca. Siendo Daidouji una niña muy inteligente y observadora, fue la primera en darse cuenta de mis reacciones y me lo hizo saber la primera vez que perdió la voz, pero yo seguía negándolo.

Poco a poco las cosas se hicieron más claras, no soportaba verte llorar, pues al sufrir tu, yo también lo hacía. Esto lo comprendí cuando perdiste el reloj que ESA persona te regaló, Y cuando enfermaste, no pude evitar el preocuparme, más sabiendo que te arriesgabas al salir en no muy buenas condiciones. Eres muy decidida.

Admito que de las cosas que más disfrute fue aquella obra 'la Bella Durmiente'. Podrás imaginarte como me sentí al saber que ambos tendríamos los papeles principales. Si que estaba nervioso, demasiado. El simple hecho de imaginar que tendrías que besarme, aunque fuese sólo una actuación hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. A veces me arrepiento que esas cartas aparecieran y arruinaran el momento, pero otras, me alegro, para así poder besarte, si me lo permites, sin actuar. Eso si tu lo deseas.

Que te puedo decir de la llegada de Hiragizawa. Él fue uno de los principales motivos por los que me quedé en Japón. Me ponía celoso el que estuviera cerca de ti, pero aun no terminaba de aceptar la situación.

El día en que fueron a comprar los materiales para fabricar un osito de felpa, yo también compré los míos. En esos momentos no entendía el motivo, era un sentimiento superior a mí, no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Cada vez que miraba el oso gris que fabriqué, tu rostro era en lo que pensaba y aun seguía negando mis sentimientos. Soy muy testarudo, además estaba confundido, ¿qué sentía por Esa persona?

Fue precisamente él quien lo aclaró, me dejé deslumbrar por el poder de la Luna y si lograba ordenar mis ideas podría darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Hasta ese día fue que admití lo que sentía. Recuerdo mis palabras: Esa chica me gusta. También, a partir de ese día fue como empecé a llamarte Sakura. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor? Mi desesperación fue tan grande al verte caer, que las palabras brotaron solas. Mi tranquilidad regresó al verte subir, usando la carta 'Flote, y no aguanté las ganas de abrazarte, saber que no soñaba.

Ahora que había sido sincero, faltaban dos situaciones que me impedían decírtelo. La primera, una antigua promesa hecha a Mei Ling cuando éramos más pequeños. Este asunto fue solucionado, aunque se bien que a mi prima le rompió el corazón, creo que fue lo mejor para ella.

El segundo problema estaba fuera de mi alcance, tu amabas a otra persona y no había lugar para mí. Cada vez que lo veías podía sentir que tu corazón brincaba de emoción, yo me conformaba con verte feliz. Cuando te decidiste a confesar tus sentimientos, pensé que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo las cosas no salieron tan bien. Lo único que podía hacer era consolarte, albergando la esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponderme y me juré a mi mismo jamás hacerte llorar.

Y aquí interviene, de nuevo, Daidouji, convenciéndome para que yo te confesara lo que sentía, sin embrago cada vez que lo intentaba, algo lo impedía, como aquella vez sobre el puente, donde Kerberos se interpuso y no pude terminar mi misión. Hasta que al fin lo hice, no en un buen momento debo confesar, pero si no lo hacía en ese instante, jamás te enterarías. Aun recuerdo tu rostro al escuchar mis palabras, te quedaste inmóvil, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes, ¿qué podrías responder? No puedo obligarte a quererme, eso sería injusto. Estoy conforme con el hecho de que sepas que me gustas, ahora estoy tranquilo.

Ahora que los problemas han acabado, ahora que sabemos que Hiragizawa es en realidad la reencarnación del Mago Clow y que has cambiado las cartas a Cartas Sakura, convirtiéndote en su dueña, mi trabajo en Japón ha terminado, por lo que debo regresar a Hong Kong.

Discúlpame por no decírtelo de frente, pero para mi sería dolorosos despedirme de ti y prefiero recordarte con una gran sonrisa. Me despido, amada Sakura, deseándote que seas muy feliz y que tus sueños se cumplan.

Recuerda que siempre seremos amigos

Lee Shaolan


	2. por un dulce recuerdo

**POR UN DULCE RECUERDO**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

Esta no era una mañana como todas en una sencilla casa del barrio de Tomoeda, Sakura se había levantado temprano y permanecía sentada frente a su escritorio; en sus manos, una carta escrita ya hacía bastante tiempo y leída tantas veces que el papel ya estaba desgastado. La dobló cuidadosamente sobre los ya marcados pliegues, guardándola dentro de un libro con tapa rosa y una estrella dorada en la cual se leía 'SAKURA'.

Con un profundo suspiro cerró de nuevo el libro y en ese instante el despertador comenzó a sonar. Levantándose de su asiento, apagó el aparato, para después abrir las cortinas y contemplar el amanecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que encontró esa carta en la casa que Shaolan había ocupado durante su estancia en Japón? Dos largos años desde aquel día en que sus pasos la llevaron hacia ese edificio, tal vez la nostalgia había guiado a su subconsciente, terminando en ese lugar.

Las casualidades no existen, recordó la frase que siempre usaba Eriol, pudo entrar fácilmente. Fue cuando ingresó a la recámara de Shaolan que la encontró. Sobre el escritorio del niño, ahí estaba esperando por ella.

Cada vez que se sentía triste y lejos de él, leía una y otra vez aquellas líneas, recordando sus aventuras junto a él. Afortunadamente había tenido el valor de confesarle su amor por ella, y gracias a esa carta había comprendido la situación por la que él pasó. Obligaciones en su tierra lo habían retirado de su lado, pero había prometido regresar en cuanto pudiera y ella lo esperaría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. Sakura confiaba ciegamente en ese chico serio de gran corazón, creía en sus palabras y sabía que tarde o temprano cumpliría su promesa, pero sobre todo confiaba en sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su última carta, por ella sabía que el entrenamiento en Hong Kong era duro y casi no tenía tiempo libre, ese era el peso de ser el heredero del clan Li así como del puesto ocupado por su padre hasta su muerte, líder del Círculo Mágico de Hechiceros de Oriente, cargo que su madre ocupaba provisionalmente hasta que Shaolan estuviera listo para ello.

"No has escrito, ni siquiera llamado… ¿qué haces Shaolan?" habló en voz alta, "La última vez me contaste que vendría una prueba difícil"

"Sakurita, te levantaste temprano" del cajón de su escritorio, Kero se asomó, bastante adormilado.

"Siento haberte despertado, Kero, olvidé apagar el despertador, vuelve a dormir"

"Es por el mocoso" voló hacia su amiga y la miró seriamente.

"Kero, sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así" lo regaño en forma cariñosa.

"Y tu sabes que a mi me molesta verte de esa manera por su culpa"

El guardián era demasiado sobreprotector con su dueña, sobre todo tratándose de su novio. No eran pocas las veces que el pequeño león veía a Sakura de esa manera, pensativa y con la nostalgia reflejada en su rostro, pero también estaban las ocasiones que ella tenía ese brillo en su mirada siempre que recibía noticias de su querido lobo.

"Es natural que me preocupe por él, y más sabiendo las duras pruebas que debe afrontar"

"Él podrá con ellas, Sakurita, debes confiar más en él"

Estaba oyendo bien, ¿Kero acababa de hablar bien de Shaolan?

"Tu acabas de…" abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida.

"No me hagas repetirlo" contestó indignado, "con una vez que lo haya dicho es suficiente"

"Gracias, Kero…" salió de su habitación con un mejor ánimo, escuchar a uno de los principales detractores de Shaolan hablar bien de él era para sentirse mucho mejor.

Bajó con una sonrisa en su rostro y tarareando una canción. En la cocina ya se encontraba su padre terminando de preparar el desayuno, mientras su hermano tomaba una taza de café.

"Buenos días" saludó a ambos con la mejor de sus sonrisas, para después hablarle al retrato de su madre, "Buenos días, mamá"

"Hoy amaneciste de buen humor, hija" su padre comenzaba a servir los platos con hot cakes.

Sakura sólo sonrió, no le gustaba angustiar a su padre, él siempre se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero confiaba plenamente en ellos.

"El moustro durmió bien hoy, esa es la razón" su hermano y sus lindos comentarios.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Sakura lo ignoró por completo, "No te escuché bien"

Una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados comenzaron a desayunar, era una costumbre que no se perdería tan fácilmente, mientras estuvieran juntos pasarían el mayor tiempo acompañándose, aunque en esos tiempos eran pocas las ocasiones que se veían en la casa. La escuela y el trabajo comenzaban a ser absorbentes y la falta de coincidencia en los horarios, eran las principales razones, pero aun así el desayuno siempre era para los tres y más en los fines de semana.

"¿Ya has decidido, Sakura?"

"La verdad… creo que si"

"Ya te habías tardado"

"¡Touya!"

"Y bien" su padre esperaba su respuesta.

"Antes que nada muchas gracias por las opciones que me diste, pero creo que me caería bien un viaje"

Como el cumpleaños de Sakura se acercaba, su padre quería darle un regalo especial. Últimamente las cosas en la universidad y en las excavaciones estaban saliendo bien, reflejándose en la economía familiar, y como todo buen padre lo compartía con sus hijos. Las opciones que le había dado a Sakura eran una fiesta con sus amigos, un auto que si bien no iba a ser nuevo era necesario para transportarse ahora que su entrada a la preparatoria estaba cerca, y por último un viaje a donde ella quisiera.

"Las tres opciones son geniales papá, sin embargo se que una fiesta es efímera y siendo sincera no cuento con muchos amigos, a quienes de verdad estimo puedo verlos casi todos los días y no es necesaria una celebración como esa. También me caería bien tener un carro, sin embargo siento que aun es mucha responsabilidad y no quiero andar con preocupaciones, la preparatoria no está demasiado lejos y ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado llegar en patines"

"Ya veo" contestó su padre con satisfacción, "esto me demuestra que eres una niña que sabe tomar sus decisiones y me alegro por eso"

"El viaje es una excelente opción, así tendremos al moustro lejos y sin molestar por un tiempo"

"Sigo sin escucharte, hermano"

"¿Le pedirás a Tomoyo que te acompañe?"

"Esa no era mi opción…" respondió en voz baja y con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Una de las ventajas de haber elegido el viaje es que podría ir acompañada de alguien y la primera persona en quien Sakura pensó era su querido lobo, ni siquiera había dudado, pero dadas las circunstancias al no tener como comunicarse con él, esa idea se estaba alejando. No es que ella no pudiera llamarlo, pero quería evitar molestarlo con cosas insignificantes como esa, al menos así pensaba ella.

"Hoy hablaré con ella, quedé de verla en su casa al medio día"

"Necesitas decirme a donde van a ir para hacer las reservaciones"

"No te preocupes, papá, en la noche te confirmo si voy con Tomoyo" suspiró desilusionada.

Como lo habían planeado, Sakura llegó a la mansión Daidouji al medio día. Era costumbre de su amiga continuar confeccionando ropa, aunque ya no hubiera ocasión de lucirla, y se la pasaba pidiéndole a Sakura que se probara cualquier modelo.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando la dueña de las cartas tocó el tema de su regalo.

"Ya le dije a mi papá que quería el viaje"

"Genial, Sakura, estoy segura será inolvidable" la chica de cabello negro estaba emocionada, aunque notó la falta de entusiasmo por parte su interlocutora, "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sabes que debo ir con alguien"

"Si, ya me lo habías dicho y querías que fuera Li-kun, ¿a caso él no…?"

"Ni siquiera lo sabe" bajó la mirada para evitar el rostro de su amiga.

Tomoyo sabía perfectamente la situación por la que atravesaba Sakura, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo. Se acercó a ella tratando de consolarla.

"No es que yo no quiera ir contigo y lo sabes, pero yo no soy tu perfecta acompañante. Si de verdad quieres ir con él, llámalo"

"No puedo hacerlo, que tal si no puede o ni siquiera contesta, él está muy ocupado y si lo interrumpo…"

"No sabrás si no lo intentas, él te quiere mucho y no creo que una llamada tuya lo moleste demasiado, al contrario, eres su recompensa y el escucharte lo animará más"

Su amiga tenía razón, pero la idea de llamarlo la aterraba. Jamás lo había buscado de esa forma, prefería el correo electrónico o el tradicional. Por lo menos esas opciones le quedaban, aunque no estaba seguro de cuando podría revisarlas y contestar a tiempo.

"No tardes mucho en decidirte… Ahora que tocas la idea del viaje, recientemente llegó a la oficina de mamá una propaganda acerca de un fin de semana en una isla bastante bonita. Están terminando de construir un hotel ahí, ¿no te parece buena idea?"

"Le diré a papá, suena bien"

"Piensa en lo que te he dicho"

"Lo haré"

Sakura llegó a su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, nadie de su familia estaba y Kero dormitaba sobre el sofá rodeado de algunas envolturas de chocolate vacías. Ni siquiera intentó despertarlo, a veces era mejor tenerlo de esa manera que revoloteando por ahí y pidiendo de comer.

Subió a su habitación reflexionando sobre lo que había hablado con Tomoyo. Jugueteaba con el teléfono que había tomado antes de subir. Lo veía, lo lanzaba, lo dejaba sobre la cama. Jamás imaginó que hacer una llamada pudiera ser tan difícil.

"¡Qué más da!" buscó dentro de su bolsa una libreta, "Si no lo hago, nunca lo sabré. Pude atrapar las cartas y ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarlo, no soy una cobarde"

Una vez que encontró el teléfono lo marcó con decisión, aunque por dentro estuviera echa un manojo de nervios. Segundos después le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

"Mansión Li, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" escuchó que le hablaban en chino.

"Uh" intentó recordar algunas palabras que tanto Shaolan como Mei Ling le enseñaron, "Yo… quisiera hablar con Shaolan Li… por favor"

"¿Quién le llama?"

"Kinomoto Sakura"

"¡Señorita Sakura!" ahora le hablaban en japonés, "Un gusto saludarla, habla Wei"

"Señor Wei" dio gracias de que fuera precisamente él quien contestara y no hacer el ridículo con un miembro de la familia, "también me alegra escucharlo"

"Lamento decirle que el joven Shaolan no se encuentra en la casa, regresará en tres días. ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje?"

Ella sabía que esto pasaría, Shaolan estaba demasiado ocupado y lo que menos quería era distraerlo.

"No es nada…"

De repente una voz familiar se escuchó del otro lado.

"¡Kinomoto!" era Mei Ling quien le hablaba, "¿en serio eres tu?"

Afortunadamente Sakura no pudo ver como la chica china se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono quitándoselo al mayordomo de la familia.

"Hola Mei Ling"

"Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, amiga"

"Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, verdad"

"Bueno, es que no hay oportunidad, pero que bueno que has llamado… aunque imagino que no era precisamente a mi a quien buscabas"

"Eh…"

No era difícil adivinar el motivo de la llamada de Sakura, pero tanta sinceridad era demasiada.

"No te preocupes… yo te entiendo… pero él salió en un viaje importante, mi tía Ieran se lo llevó y regresan hasta dentro…"

"…de tres días, ya me lo dijo el señor Wei… ya me lo imaginaba. Por favor, no le vayas a decir que le llamé, no quiero molestarlo"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Mei Ling se sorprendió, "Tu nunca molestarás a mi primo, todo lo contrario…"

"De todas maneras, él tiene que concentrarse"

"Si así lo pones…"

"Mei Ling, me dio gusto saludarte"

"Espero vuelvas a llamar"

"Lo intentaré"

Pero Sakura no tenía intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella llamada, y la dueña de las Cartas había evitado tocar el tema del viaje, sobre todo en lo referente a su acompañante. Ni siquiera le había contado a Tomoyo de la llamada a la Residencia Li, aunque su amiga, siendo inteligente y observadora, sabía que ella lo había hecho y debido a su cambio de comportamiento, las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Tampoco tocaba el tema, no quería que Sakura se sintiera peor.

"Nos vemos mañana" Tomoyo se despedía de su amiga, era viernes. Deseaba que pronto volviera a ser la misma niña alegre y si debía ir a Hong Kong y traer arrastras al joven Li para lograrlo, lo haría con mucho gusto.

"Adiós Tomoyo" Sakura le brindó una sincera sonrisa, lo menos que quería era preocuparla.

Continuó el camino de regreso a su casa sola, eso le daba la oportunidad de pensar muchas cosas. La tarde era hermosa, el cielo dibujado en tonos rosas con algunas nubes que reflejaban la luz del ocaso. El viento soplaba suavemente, algunos pajarillos volaban entre los árboles. Definitivamente era una tarde hermosa. Le hubiera encantado compartirla con esa persona especial, sin embargo entendía que para estar juntos debía esperar; entendía que una vez terminados los compromisos que lo ataban a Hong Kong regresaría a su lado, podría compartir grandes momentos y tardes como esa.

"No debo estar triste" pensaba, "tal vez no pueda verlo pronto, pero eso no significa que nunca más lo haré"

Este nuevo pensamiento ocasionó que se sintiera mejor. Recordaba las veces que Shaolan se preocupaba por ella cuando la veía triste y eso repercutía en él.

"No le gustará verme así" había llegado a su casa.

Dio una última mirada al cielo, ya empezaba a anochecer.

"No más depresión" alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta, "Prometí ser paciente y eso haré"

Dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada, y subió a su habitación. Como usualmente lo hacía, Kero estaba frente a la televisión, con sus patitas literalmente pegadas a los controles de su consola de videojuegos. Recientemente había recibido el un nuevo juego de carreras, cortesía de Tomoyo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de superar su propio record.

"Ya llegué" decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

"Bien… ¡a la derecha, a la derecha!"

"Ay, Kero… bajaré a preparar la cena"

"Si… ¡más rápido, más rápido!... No se te olvide traerme el pos… ¡a la izquierda!"

"Si, tu sigue jugando"

De mucho mejor ánimo bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción.

ASHITA NI NATTE MO

ITSUKA OTONA NI NATTE MO

KITTO OMOIDASHITE NE

ANATA GA KOKO NI ITA KOTO

WASURENAI DE ITE

HIROI SEKAI NO HATE DE MO

ZUTTO KIENAI IMA WO

MINNA ARIGATOU

Antes de llegar a la cocina, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la melodía. Era su padre, diciendo que él llevaría la cena que sólo se ocupara de preparar pasta.

Esto dejaba a Sakura con tiempo de sobra, una vez que puso a cocer tallarines y preparó la salsa, se recostó en el sofá. No se sentía cansada, pero el ambiente la invitaba a cerrar los ojos. La tranquilidad de la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el tic-tac del reloj, casi arrullándola. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando nuevamente el teléfono sonó.

Ahora fue su hermano, avisando que no podría llegar a tiempo para la cena, pues un trabajo en la universidad lo había retrasado y no había localizado a su padre para avisarle.

"Me estaba quedando dormida y tan rico que se sentía… tenía que ser mi hermano y arruinarlo"

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando el teléfono la volvía a interrumpir. Esto se volvía molesto.

"Odio que pase esto cuando estoy sola en casa, si vuelve a ser mi hermano…"

Con flojera tomó el teléfono.

"Habla Kinomoto" contestó sin muchas ganas.

"¿Sakura?" preguntaban por ella, destacando un poco de nerviosismo en aquella voz…

Esa voz, al momento de escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre se quedó sin palabras. Esa voz, tenía bastante de no escucharla, pero no había duda de quien se trataba. Comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago, sin poder evitarlo sus manos temblaban. Tanto tiempo y cuando menos lo esperaba ahí estaba, del otro lado de la línea.

"Sakura, ¿estás ahí?" ahora sonaba preocupado.

"Yo…" intentaba recuperar la compostura, "si… ¡Shaolan!" por fin pudo reaccionar y decir su nombre, con tanta emoción que casi lloraba.

"¿No te interrumpo?"

"No, nunca, al contrario…"

"Disculpa que no te hubiera llamado antes, pero hasta hace unos momentos Mei Ling me lo dijo"

Sabía que esa niña no podía aguantarse las ganas de decirle a su primo que su querida Sakura había llamado, y en verdad lo intentó, pero debía decírselo. Ella era quien se daba cuenta de la situación de su primo, cuando no estaba entrenando o estudiando, se la pasaba solo, pensando en aquella niña japonesa que le había robado el corazón. Eso era obvio aunque no se lo dijera, por eso ya no podía soportar la situación y pese a que Sakura se lo había pedido, le contó sobre la llamada.

"Yo no quería distraerte" estaba apenada, "por eso…"

"Le pediste que no me dijera… Nunca lo harías"

Toda la gente se lo había dicho, ella nunca sería una molestia para él, pero no fue hasta que él mismo se lo dijo que lo entendió.

"Sabes, me dio mucho gusto que lo hicieras a pesar de no haber estado para contestarte"

"Verás…" sabía que ese era el momento de pedirle que la acompañara, "entenderé si no puedes, pero me encantaría que me acompañaras al viaje que mi padre me regaló, pero si no puedes, en serio que lo entiendo"

No hubo una contestación inmediata, situación que puso aun más nerviosa a Sakura, decepcionada por su silencio. Había guardado la esperanza de que el chico dijera que si en el instante que se lo propuso, pero nada.

"Sabes que estoy bajo un entrenamiento muy duro y aun hay cosas que debo resolver, no es tan fácil separarme de aquí…"

Ahí venía la respuesta que posiblemente Sakura no quería escuchar, de cualquier manera estaba feliz de que él la hubiera llamado y con eso se conformaba, ella sabía que no podía obligarlo. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos a pesar de resistirse a llorar, no debía sentirse así.

"Pero estaría encantado de acompañarte a donde me pidas, mi madre sabrá entender que esa es mi decisión"

Había escuchado bien: Shaolan había dicho que si. Toda la angustia que sintió momentos antes desapareció de repente, cambiando a una repentina felicidad. Él la acompañaría, estarían juntos, no importaba si era poco el tiempo, pero lo disfrutaría al máximo.

"¿E.. en serio?"

"Quiero verte de nuevo, Sakura"

"Shaolan, yo también"

OWARI

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que escribí 'Cómo decirte que te amo'? La verdad ya ni me acuerdo, pero fue hace bastante tiempo. Le tengo especial cariño por ser mi primer fic publicado, y después de tanto tiempo me propuse hacer esta 'continuación'… Si, hasta ahí se queda, ya no continuará aquí, pero calma que esta no debe ser mala noticia, al contrario, viene lo mejor.

¡Cómo me gusta esta pareja!

Lo olvidaba, la canción es un fragmento de ARIGATOU (thank you) tema de la segunda película de la serie, me costó trabajo elegirla, pero al final me gusto como quedó.

Cosas importantes a saber:

1.- ¿Qué pasa con el viaje de Sakura? Eso se desarrolla en otro fic, que en realidad es un crossover con otras muchas series, está en proceso de revisión y pronto lo subiré… estén pendientes.

2.- ¿Y después? mmmmm, la mente de ziann trabaja a marchas forzadas, pero aunque este fic termina un poco rápido, hay otro en puerta… el que haya subido esta conclusión me obliga a trabajar en el otro, para terminarlo pronto y que lo puedan disfrutar… por el momento sólo les dejo el título: EL BESO. De sólo pensar que ya está casi listo, me emociono n/n

matta ne

dejen reviews, a ver que les pareció este pequeño epilogo


End file.
